planet_toyboxfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Drabbles~
Feeling the urges to write while doing homework. .w."~ So I'm appealling to them. ewe"~ Sleepers The first thing Trigara noticed was the abrupt chill in the air when she awoke in the middle of the night. It was approaching those months--where summer's heated grip was being forced away by spikes of cooler air and growing clouds--and it was every Pseudo's favourite set--autumn, fall, whatever the name was. Every Pseudo liked to indulge in the goldilocks of the four seasons--even those that didn't seem to share the sentiment. But in the house, it was usually fairly temperate. Crawling out of bed and walking over to a window, she put her hands on the glass, noting the chill on the smooth surface. Her eyes scanned the darkened outside world, and she picked up on the vibe that it might rain. It was just a feeling, but she kept it in mind all the same. She stepped away from her window and out of her room, where she first checked on Radii. They were sleeping soundly, a section of the blanket being held in their arms as if it were a stuffed animal, nestled against the side of their face. Trigara simply smiled fondly, before going away to check on Lockjaw. Trigara knew him long enough that he either refused to sleep, took a small power nap then stayed up, or slept when no one was around or thinking about him. In this particular case, she opened the door to find an empty room. He's either hiding, or not sleeping. Or both. Trigara extrapolated. She decided to peer into the other rooms, though--just in case. Essence and Mryminous were sleeping peacefully in their shared room. Since their wings made it difficult to lay down anywhere--especially Essence, who slept on his sides or back at first, but had to labour to fix his sleep-ruffled feathers and stretch his stiff wings until he decided to stop trying entirely--they were both sleeping on their beds face-down, their turned heads buried in their pillows. The blankets had been partially abandoned by both parties, having been resigned to mostly covering their legs. Esyure usually locked the attic door whenever he could, and this night proved to be no different. So Trigara couldn't get in. Kyrus and Kydus also shared a room, but it wasn't nearly as peaceful-looking as the winged Pseudos' room--purely because of the former. Kyrus had a bad tendency to twitch in his sleep--possibly due to his dreams stimulating his electrical energy throughout his body--and he was known to emote quite frequently, crinkling into various emotions, but mostly disgust. Kydus was curled up in his covers, almost ball-like as he appeared to sleep comfortably, warm and safe. Kyrusiden was not seen to be sleeping very often, but Trigara caught him leaning against his bed's headboard, head tilted on top of it like he had drifted off unintentionally. From what she could see, Kyrusiden's face was serene--relaxed enough so that the shadows and lines under his eyes were visible--and Trigara couldn't help but think of the term 'gentle giant' when she discovered him in this almost fragile-looking state. The only ones missing were Kassiden and Lockjaw. She decided to go look for them.